


Look, no hands

by Upsetapplecart



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upsetapplecart/pseuds/Upsetapplecart
Summary: Ebumi was never one to take a challenge lying down.





	

“Well, that’s the condom on.” Matsuo said.

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.” Ebumi agreed. Who would have thought that latex such a stupid shade of yellow could be so- intimidating. 

“I got your favourite flavour, if that helps. The lady said there was blueberry and strawberry, but I told her it was pineapple or nothing.” Matsuo said, ever helpful.

“That was nice of you.”

Ebumi eyeballed Matsuo’s dick, and that stupid yellow colour, the same way he would eyeball a potential victim. Doing his best to intimidate them before they could intimidate him. 

So far, it wasn’t working. Matsuo’s dick remained hard (which was good), horribly yellow tinted, and very much at eyeball level. It was an intimidating sight. 

“We really don’t have to if you're nervous or whatever. I'm happy just doing what we're-um- already doing.” Matsuo said, and smiled that little smile that made Ebumi want to slap himself for feeling that giddy at just a twitch of muscle.

“I'm not nervous! I'm just getting a plan together! Give a man a moment.” He said instead. Less of a mood wrecker than slapping himself across the face.   
Matsuo chuckled and rubbed Ebumi’s head. “Long as you’re sure.”

Ebumi preened under the touch. Leaning in and enjoying the pressure. Maybe if he got started Matsuo might even yank at it, which had been a highlight of many of Ebumi’s day dreams, and one of the top five reasons Ebumi was about to make his first attempt at oral. 

Matsuo was back on break from university, and had a parent free house for the day, making for an opportunity that Ebumi was not prepared to let slip by.   
He needed to show Matsuo who ruled his dick before he went back to university and all those big burly bastards and their fancy tight rugby uniforms. Bastards. 

Matsuo’s soothing stroke became slightly lighter as he shifted his weight, making the dick’s tip wobble very close to Ebumi’s eyeball.

Right. The dick sucking part of his very cunning, ingenious plan.

“Getting impatient, eh, Matsuo?”

You've been practising. You barely gag anymore. You got this. It'll taste better than that bloody cucumber anyway. Hopefully. How bad can pineapple flavoured latex taste anyway?

“Not impatient, just-“ 

Ebumi leant forward, got the tip in his mouth and applied a little suction. 

“-nervous myself. Shit-“ Matsuo said, yanking at Ebumi’s hair in his surprise, sending the kind of thrill through Ebumi that made his toes curl. 

He licked his lips and smirked up at Matsuo. “Not so bad.” 

Even the fake pineapple.   
“Long as you're-“

Feeling bolder Ebumi shoved the whole thing into his mouth, and sucked in his cheeks like it was a straw and he was aiming for the bottom of the milkshake. Employing his other straw skills, he ran his tongue around as well, tracing veins and skin folds, tucked away under the latex.

“-sure. Holy crap, Ebumi, that’s- you’re amazing.”

Sucking in the praise, and more of Matsuo’s dick, Ebumi went for a try and moved forward to take in everything, chuckling at his own genius.   
From the way Matsuo was twisting his fingers in Ebumi’s hair- oh man, so good- Matsuo thought he was pretty genius too.

Matsuo thrust forward, knocking into the back of Ebumi’s throat and he choked, on both surprise and dick. He fell back before his gagging lead to biting, and did his best not to dry retch on the bedroom floor. 

“Shit! I'm sorry.” Matsuo’s hands had left Ebumi’s head in his haste to move back, but now they were on his back and rubbing gently at his shoulder. “Are you alright? We can stop. It's totally-“

Ebumi waved a hand in denial and took a breath, trying to convince his gag reflex to fuck off. There was no way his was giving up now. No university fuckers in tight shirts were going to show him up. Plus, the hair pulling, was, hummm. Yeah. 

“I'm fine, you lame arse. I'm fine. Now sit back down and let me suck your fucking dick.”

Matsuo looked concerned for a moment and Ebumi feared he was about to get sensible at him, but then he sat back on the edge of the bed with a huff and spread his legs; his big, solid, toned legs, dick hanging between them.

“Have at it.” The hands were back in his hair.

Ebumi had at it. Never one to make the same mistake twice, he went for about halfway up this time, keeping the end away from the back of his throat. 

He sucked at the whole thing, twisting his tongue around, trying to trace texture and veins. He kept the pressure on and tried to find the parts that Matsuo liked him to pay attention to when it was his hand, and not his mouth. 

“Ebumi. That's fucking amazing. You're fucking amazing-“ 

The hands twisted in his hair, tugging and pulling the strands around Matsuo’s restless fingers. From the corner of his eye he could see Matsuo’s toes curling and uncurling with each of his sucks. 

“You’re the best, Ebumi. Shit, you’re good at this.”

The continuous praise was intoxicating as the tugging at his hair and Ebumi was sucking harder with each kind word. 

“Ebumi, I'm going to-“  
Ebumi had seen enough porn to know what that meant and pulled his mouth back, just in time to remember that he didn't have to. Which wasn't disappointing. Not at all.

When he looked up Matsuo was staring down at him, pupils blown wide, like he, Ebumi, had just scored enough points to win a match. On his own. 

“Good?” he asked, hoping he sounded as self-satisfied as he felt. Like he'd won.

“Better.” Matsuo said, and leant down to kiss him, hands either side of Ebumi’s face. 

Ebumi went boneless under the touch and let himself be pulled up onto the bed, Matsuo dragging him to sit on his lap. 

Ebumi gripped the sides of Matsuo’s head to balance himself so he could keep kissing, and Matsuo could slide his hands down and oh, fuck, he hadn't realised how fucking hard his own dick had gotten until Matsuo had his brilliantly huge hands all over it. 

Doing his best not to wiggle so much that he toppled them over, Ebumi tugged at Matsuo’s hair, desperate to do something with his hands.   
When Matsuo broke the kiss in favour of sucking at his neck, Ebumi clawed at Matsuo’s back instead, red nails leaving red streaks.

Matsuo chuckled. “Chill, dude.”

“I am chill. Oh, shit-“ He dug his nails in and hung onto Matsuo as the shudders took him, closing his eyes just to make it feel like he'd survive the sensation. That release of pressure. 

“Not so bad yourself.” Ebumi said, hanging onto Matsuo’s shoulder for balance and a little bit of his dignity. 

Matsuo smiled and stroked his hair. Which would have normally been fine, but-

“Did you just rub cum in my hair?”

“Ah. Yes. Yes, I did.” He pulled the hand down so they could both stare at it. “Opps?”

“Opps?!” Ebumi said, all offense, and tackled Matsuo to the bed. Rolling them until they were both on their backs, side by side. 

“I think I have some tissues somewhere.” Matsuo said.

Ebumi sniffed, and pulled his fingers through his hair, trying to scrap it out.

“Holy crap, Ebumi.” Matsuo said, and always a sucker for praise Ebumi didn't even try to stop his smug smile. Take that, university fuckers.   
“Even if you did get cum in your hair at the end.”

“That was all you, Matsuo!” He shouted and lacking a witty retort, shoved him off the bed. 

Ebumi preened on the bed, laid out like a starfish, while Matsuo gasped for air on the bedroom floor. Being winded would do that to you.

Nothing to this dick sucking. A few more turns and he'd be a fucking expert at sucking dick. Matsuo wouldn't even be able to form words. 

A hand grabbed his forearm and pulled, dragging Ebumi off the bed and on top of Matsuo. 

“Fuck you, Ebumi.”

“One thing at a time, Matsuo!”

That earned him a tied-up condom pegged at his head. Ebumi let it bounce off. He regretted nothing. 

He'd be the master of Matsuo’s dick yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Fist attempt at porn. I am sorry. And cheers to my beta for her hard work! Any reaming mistakes are mine, and there against her better judgment.


End file.
